We Make Our Own Fate
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: A girl Sam went to college with gets tossed into the boys crazy, dangerous life. With the angels and Crowley after her they start to think she may be in more danger than even they can save her from.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I know I need to update my other story in this fandom, but as I was working on that this idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. Anyhow so, let me know what you guys think about this._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing in supernatural. I only own my OC's and plot**_

** We Make Our Own Fate**

****New Orleans, Louisiana****

The sounds of jazz could be heard through the streets of Bourbon as the crowd of people moved through the street. Lights flashed cars were almost at a stand still. People were laughing and talking. Bars were so full they were turning people away left and right. Half dressed men and women trying to grab attention where they could get it. Those that had drank too much where throwing up on the streets or being lead out of bars. You also had those that were getting lucky being lead into dark street alleys. Then you have those that were just trying to get to another place.

"Sophia Cain, I'm Lucas Jamerson." a man said as he grabbed her upper arm pulling her toward a parking garage.

"My dad said that I could trust you if he ever went missing." She was a little relived knowing who the guy was now.

"Your dad talked about you a lot. He was really proud that you finished medical school." Lucas stated as they walked briskly into a dimly lite parking garage.

"You know where he is then?" She questioned as they reached a silver car.

"I don't, but I know people who may." He said to her as she grabbed his arm getting his attention

"Is he still alive and human?" she asked him her voice full of fear

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out for sure." He answered as he yanked open the driver side.

"Oh joy this is going to be a fun ride." She said to herself as she walked around the passenger side and got in.

"Once we get to where we're going I'm gonna have to do some test to make sure you're you." He said as he gave a quick once over.

"You let me in your car not knowing if I was human." She deadpanned.

All this was still new to her. Up until a few months ago she had no idea that the world was full of things worse than humans. She had a normal life that she thought was safe. She had a great job she loved. A beautiful two bedroom apartment. A cat that adored her. A best friend she considered like a sister she never had. Then she had come home to her best friend laying in a pool of her own blood.

"Trust me I can handle you." He stated confidently as they pulled onto the crowded street.

"You sound sure of yourself." Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"So, is this going to be one of those silent rides or are you gonna tell me what the hell I just got thrown into?" she question him as she turned to look at him.

She was beautiful not in looks, but there was something about her that just sparkled. He wondered exactly how much she knew about herself. About her mother. Hell, even her father. Poor girl her life was never going to be the same. Whatever she had to leave behind would never be there again. It was nothing she did at all. She was just born.

"Pretty much all the things that you've seen in tv shows, movies, or read in books exist." He told her as she nodded dumbfound." I'm a hunter, and it's my duty to protect those that know nothing about the dangers out there. I would never wish this life on anyone." he looked over her and saw that she was still facing him listening intently" Whatever life you had before you found your friend it's over. You'll never be able to go back to that life again." she said nothing, but nodded silently.

"What are we going to do?" she questioned not sure what else to say.

"We'll figure it out once we meet up with my friends." He stated as he gently squeezed her knee.

"These friends are they hunters as well?" she asked curiously as she swallowed against the lump of nervousness that started to form in her throat.

"Yes, they are." he answered gently" They are the best I know of and both of them have literally been to hell and back." she looked out the window.

"So, if anyone can bring my dad back a live they can." it wasn't a question it was a statement of truth.

The ride after that was filled with idle chit chat just to pass the time. Sophia had no idea just had severely her life had just took a turn not for the better. Her dad trusted Lucas enough to entrust her safety with him so she told herself she could trust him too. She felt the burn of tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall because now was not the time.


	2. Meet The Winchesters

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one in supernatural. I only own my oc's and plot.**_

**Chapter Two**

**** Birmingham, Alabama ****

"Okay so now that you've soaked me and cut me you wanna tell me where my father is and what happened to him?" Sophia came out of the bathroom wiping a towel over her face. She really just wanted to see her dad after all she'd been through this past year.

"I will first I want you to meet some friends of mine." He looked over at her and noticed she no longer wore the white tee shirt and black jeans. Now she wore a black tank with some white lace at the bottom and a pair of pajama bottoms that where black and purple. He just chuckled softly.

"Uh, friends that will eat me friends, murder me or friends that are like you?" she hadn't seen his friend until after the words left her mouth. As she turned the corner going into the living room she stopped dead in her tracks as her green eye met a pair of brown eyes she'd know anywhere. A bright smile broke out across her face as she sprinted toward the tall beautiful man she hadn't seen since college. "Sammy!" she threw her arms around him as she pressed herself into his warm embrace." I am so glad to see you." her heart was beating roughly against her chest from the sprint and the excitement.

"Sophia, it's good to see you too." Sam said into her still wet hair. His eyes met Dean's over her head as Dean raised a brow at him.

"Thought no one called you that, but me." Dean teased as Sam gave him a pointed look.

"I wanted to call you so many times, but I just didn't know if you wanted to hear from me or what I would say."she babbled into his shoulder as she took comfort in his embrace.

"It's a good thing you never did I tossed that phone out when I left." He said to her as she finally stepped out of his arms. Their eyes met and it was like he was right back in college only this time he didn't have to lie about his life because she knew already.

"So, you two met in college and what relived some stress with each other or what?" Dean asked curiously as he stood up." I'm Dean by the way." he flashed her a charming smile as she lowered her lash and smiled shyly at him.

"Dude." Sam warned low as they all took seats with Sophia sitting next to Lucas across from the loveseat Dean and Sam shared.

"So, someone want to start telling me about my dad and what the hell is going on?" Sophia didn't want to waste time with small chit chat she needed to know what was going on.

"What exactly do you know about your dad?" Sam started cautiously as their eyes met once more.

"I know he was not just a normal person." she said softly as she felt a knot form in her gut." Up until about two months ago I thought knew him. "she rubbed a hand over her mouth as she sighed." He was a banker. Nice, safe, boring banker." she fought the urge to snort and roll her eyes." But I was wrong and now you guys are going to tell me what I don't know about him." She swallowed against the fear of what they were going to say.

"Soph, your dad he," Sam paused not sure how to explain to her about her dad and what he really did.

"Look, before you finish let me tell what I do know about so you know that when I say' _There is nothing you can tell me_' that is going to freak me out I'm being honest." Sophia interrupted him as she took a deep breath." About two months ago I came home from work to find my best friend laying on the floor of our apartment in a pool of her own blood." she pushed the memory out of her head as she felt the tears burn her eyes." I rushed over to her hoping beyond hope that she was still alive when out of no where this, um, uh," she paused not sure what to call the guy she saw since he was certainly _not_ human." thing that looked like a man, but I know now he was not." she shivered slightly at the memory of his voice." Anyhow he knew who I was and said he'd been looking for me. He said he knew my dad," she paused as she dropped her eyes from Sam's."_,very _well. He told me how dad had begged for his life and for mine. "she fought the rush of sadness that threatened to overcome her" I asked him why he killed Casey instead of me. He told me he didn't that one of his friends got there first and he was only here to ensure that I didn't meet the same fate. He said he had plans for me." she stopped talking when she felt a tear fall down her cheek she forced her eyes to meet Sam's as another tear fell from her eyes." Please, just tell me my dad's alive and still human." Same knelt down in front of her and took her shaky hands in his.

"We know where your dad is and we also know that he is still human." He saw the flare of hope in her eyes and he felt guilty for not telling her the rest, but she would learn that soon enough." What can you tell us about the man you saw?" she shrugged a little

"What do you wanna know?" She asked softly as she went on without letting him answer." He, had dark hair and eyes, a British accent and oozed danger." she cocked her head to the side as she watched Sam intently." Is he the one that has my dad?" Same saw the pain flare back up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sophia." concern flooded his face and voice

"My god Sammy he wasn't human." She stood up so fast Sam fell over onto his butt." You know I've seen enough horror flicks to know that the human body can withstand a lot until it gives out." she not paced around in a panic" You know where he is then lets go get him now before anymore damage is done. What if he's already dead or worse Sam!" at this point Sam got and roughly took her shoulders in his hand making her look him in the eyes.

"Listen to me okay." At this point Dean motioned for Lucas to follow him outside giving Sam some time to calm her down. Silently Sam thanked him." Yes, we know where he is, but we can not just go get him." He swallowed as she violently shoved him off her.

"Bull shit Sam," she snapped as anger flooded through her.

"Will you just listen to me for a second," He tried to grabbed her arm as she stormed for the front door, but she jerked away from him.

"Not, unless the next words out of your mouth is ' Let's go get him.'" She had made it to the door, but just as she opened it Sam had caught up to her and slammed it back shut. Pinning her against the door in the process." Get, off me now!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"The guy that has your dad is Crowley, he's not just a regular demon he's the king of hell." he felt her turn to face him as their eyes met he knew she was listening now." We will get your dad, but we have to go about this smart, because he will not hesitate to kill your dad." she nodded, but said nothing as she allowed him to lead her back into the living room where Dean and Lucas where now sitting." You have to tell us everything he said to you when you spoke and how you got away from him." She closed her eyes.

"Why?" She tossed herself down in a near by arm chair as she put her head in her hands" God, why can't I just wake up from this horrible nightmare and go back to my nice, safe, normal, boring life?" Sam felt the weight of guilt hit him like a load." Okay you want to know what he said to me in detail then you're going to have to excuse me while I get the bottle of tequila." she stood up as she went to go get the bottle.


	3. The True Story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing in Supernatural. I only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Three**

"So, like I said he said he knew me." She took a shot of the tequila and nearly choked as the liquid burned down her throat." He said he knew my mother said something about her making a deal with him and he reached out to touch my face, but then I was shoved back and fell over my chair." she swallowed against the surge of memories." He told_ Crowley_," she looked at Sam for confirmation to which he nodded." To leave me alone that he couldn't have me, and while they were arguing I ran for it. I didn't stop running until I had cleared the apartment building and was about two miles from it." she took a shaky breath as she went on." I called my dad, but it to voice mail so I called the next number in my list it was Lucas my father had told me once before that should anything ever happen to him to call Lucas he'd be able to help me." she took another shot and then sat back waiting for Sam to say something." I met up with him in New Orleans where I was living at the time and told him exactly what I told you guys." She looked over at Lucas who had remained very quiet during this whole time.

"The other guy did you get a good look at him?" Dean asked before Sam could and he was rewarded with having her bright green eyes lock with his. _Another time._

"Not really," she said as felt a pull to Dean and then just blew it off as lust." I only saw the back of his head and heard his voice. It was rough sounding and he had black hair." she forced her eyes away from Dean's as she cleared her throat." He also wore a tan trench coat. Other than that I don't know what he looked like." She noticed that Dean and Sam shared a knowing look." What?"she looked between them expectantly

"We, uh know him." Sam cleared his throat as he answered." He's an angel." suddenly she laughed, but not in humor and then she shook her head.

"Of course he is." She took another shot." If there is demons and things running around why not angles to." At this point Sam took the bottle of tequila from the table and handed it to Lucas who put it up. She was going to say something else when she suddenly saw the trench coat wearing guy from her apartment and she jumped up so fast from the chair she fell over it. As she struggled to her feet, Sam came over to her.

"It's okay he's," Sam started, but she was shaking her head and shoving him away

"No, no Sam that's the guy," she stumbled over her words as a bubble of panic clogged her throat." He was in my...and he...I gotta get out of here I can't breath." She bolted for the door with Sam right behind her.

"Nice Cass." Dean said as Cass looked at him confused then he looked at the door where Sam and Sophia had disappeared through.

"I did not mean to frighten her again," He sighed as he looked back at Dean

"Well, you blew that one big time buddy." Dean said as Cass cocked his head to the side.

"I actually came here to talk to you about finding and protecting her." He said to him" You must not let Crowley get a hold of her." Dean raised a brow at how serious he sounded.

"You need to tell us what we don't know about her." He demanded firmly

"I'm gonna go see how Sam is doing with Sophia." Lucas said as he got up and left them alone.

"Dean, she doesn't even know about her true self." Cass replied

"What is that suppose to mean?" Dean questioned as Cass sat down in the chair that Sophia had previously occupied.

"She comes from a long line of Prophet protectors and pure blood witches." He stated to a shocked Dean.

"What part does she not know?" He questioned not liking the fact that his little brother was now alone with a witch.

"None of it." He replied honestly" She does not know about her father being a prophet protector and that her mother is from a long line of pure blood witches. To her she is only a normal human." Dean looked at him for a long moment not sure what to say." Crowley knows." then it hit Dean just how much they did not know about the girl who Sam had known since college.

"What does he want with her?" He already knew they were going to protect this girl, but if they were going to risk their lives for her he needed to know what exactly did she not know." You better start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

"Well, first of all her blood line is very rare I've never known of a pure blood witch who was also a prophet protector." He told him as he went on" From what we learned about pure blood witches before they have intercourse their powers are unstable and uncontrollable. Once they bond with another being they regain control over their powers." He sighed heavily." As a prophet protector if she has intercourse she will no longer be able to full fill her duty therefore she will be breaking the bond she has with the prophet." He looked down at his hands then back at Dean" As a pure blood witch the bonding process has to be more than just physical. She has to bond on all levels to be able to have complete control over her powers."

"Why does Crowley want her?" Dean asked repeating his earlier question as he tried to process all this.

"Because her mother made a deal with him when Sophia was six teen years old. Her mother was afraid that those who knew about Sophia would want to harm her, so she offered her soul, but Crowley didn't want her soul he told her he'd protect Sophia only if Sophia bonded with him." he stopped as Dean groaned and ran a frustrated hand over his face.

"You've got to be kidding me." He let out a frustrated breath.

"Dean if Crowley can somehow convince her to bond with him he'll not only control her powers, but he'll know where every prophet of the lord and the ones in waiting are at. It's embedded in her DNA to know one when she sees them." he left out some, but it was okay Dean knew enough.

"Son of a bitch." Dean swore.


	4. Crowley, HellHounds, Magic, and Death

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or on in Supernatural. I only own my oc's and plot.**_

**Chapter Four**

"Sophia stop." Sam shouted as she ran half way down the street before he caught up with and caused them both to fall to the ground with him landing on top of her.

"Sam, he was there in my apartment." she was breathing hard and her heart was pounding so hard against her chest Sam could feel it.

"He's an angle." He started as she brought her frightened eyes to his." His name is Castiel we call him Cass. He's a good guy." He pulled her up to her feet and helped her brush off the dirt.

"Do, you trust him?" she asked trying to calm herself down.

"Yes, I do." He admitted honestly" He's saved mine and Dean lives more times than I care to count in fact he is the reason why we were pulled out of hell. He went to purgatory with Dean. I wouldn't tell you, to trust him if I didn't trust him myself." she nodded as she closed her eyes and leaned into Sam's body. Sam wrapped his arms around her body." I need you to trust me."

"Aww, what a touching sight this is." Sam felt Sophia's entire body stiffen and heard the whimper." Thank you moose for finding her for me I must say she's better than you and your brother are at hiding."Sam flung Sophia behind as he saw Crowley standing just behind her.

"What do you want Crowley?" Sophia dug her nails into Sam's back as she pressed her face into his back.

"That pretty girl there belongs to me and I mean to collect her." Crowley stated as he tried to see Sophia pass Sam, but couldn't."You see you have yourself a pure blood witch meaning that as long as she's untouched her powers are unstable she's a danger. Not only is she a pure blood witch, but she's also a protector of prophets. Her mother made a deal with me that as long as I protected Sophia I could keep her for myself." Sam narrowed his eyes getting ready to fight for Sophia if he had to." Just so you know I have a new pet who is here so running is not going to be good for you this time."

"What the hell is that?" Sophia asked as she turned and now had her back pressed against Sam's with her eyes wide from fear.

"Ah, never seen a hell hound before well let me explain to you exactly what this means for you." Crowley began" Only the damned can see it and usually its not a good thing." He couldn't see her, but he knew she was scared.

"What do I do Sam?" Panic was clear in her voice as her breath was erratic

"It's going to be okay." Sam said as he looked at Crowley." Call it off Crowley." He heard footsteps approaching them."Sophia just stay with me do not move." he reached for her hand to give her some sort of comfort.

"Lucas don't!" Sophia screamed as she saw the hell hound turn toward Lucas." It's right in front of you." she tried to warn him as the creature snarled and growled.

"What is it?" Lucas asked not seeing what she was talking about.

"It's a hell hound Lucas." Sam told him as Lucas looked around trying to find it.

"Damn it!" Lucas swore as his eyes met Sophia's." Are you hurt?" she shook her head" Can you still see it?" she nodded her eyes never leaving the creature.

"It's looking right at you like it's waiting." She whispered afraid that the thing would hear her.

"She's waiting for me to tell her to do her worst." Crowley stated as he looked at Lucas." Well, fancy seeing you here." The two shared a moment of eye contact.

"Crowley she made no deal with you." Lucas stated the obvious as he regarded Crowley determindly

"Of course not, but someone made a deal with me on her behalf and well, it's time to collect on it." he said as sighed upon seeing Dean and Castiel coming up." Now that the gangs all here lets move this along."

"Don't come any closer it's a hell hound and it's waiting to attack." Sophia called out to Dean.

"You can see it?" Dean asked as he looked around.

"Yes." She whispered as the creature turned back to face her." I'm asking again what do I do?" her body was trembling with fear.

"Do not move you understand me." Dean ordered her as he met her eyes." Cass, what's going on?" he never took his eyes off Sophia

"It's the deal her mother made." Castiel said as he stood beside Dean.

"Here's your choice Sophia." Crowley started" You can watch my baby kill each of these people here and carry that guilt with you for the rest of your life or you can make all this stop right now." Sam felt her pressing into his back.

"Don't listen to him Sophia." Lucas said trying to reach her, but she shook her head.

"Right let me give you a show of how serious this is." Crowley said as he waved his hand toward Lucas.

"No!" Sophia shouted as she saw the creature jump on Lucas." No!" she made to go to him, but Castiel held her off as the creature ripped into Lucas." Stop it please!" how much more could she endure.

"Crowley you son of a bitch call it off!" Dean shouted moving from his spot to now stand by Castiel and Sophia

"I will after Sophia makes a choice." Crowley said as he now could see Sophia who was being held by Castiel.

"What do you want me to say?" Sophia cried as she was helpless to save Lucas as the hell hound killed him. There was nothing left, but the ripped blood body.

"That you'll full fill the deal your mother made with me ten years ago to save your life." He stated as Castiel let her go, but she didn't move.

"Sophia don't." Sam said grabbing her attention as she slowly turned toward him" We'll figure something out."

"Tick tock Sophia." Crowley taunted as Sophia saw the creature turn and move toward Dean

"It's moving toward you Dean,"She then put herself between the creature and Dean." I swear I will kill it unless you send it back to where it came from. I have seen too much blood shed because of you! I will not let that thing take another innocent life." Now she was between Dean and the creature." You wanna kill someone you freak of nature here I am come and get me!" the creature seemed to eye her cautiously

"You don't want to taunt a hell hound trust me." Dean said from behind her as his hand rested on her shoulder and she suddenly was flooded with images of when he was dragged to hell by one of these things.

"Sophia," Sam warned, but she shook her head

"Make a choice Sophia." Crowley demanded

"I already have." She stated seriously" I'd rather die fighting then to live one second on my knee begging for an end that will never come." her passionate words seemed to have an effect on Crowley as he shrugged.

"A pity such a waste." He said as he signaled for the creature to attack Dean

"Stop!" Sophia brought her hands up to defend herself as well as Dean and she heard some type of crackling sound as the creature seemed to hit this invisible shield.

"Hmm. Interesting." Crowley observed as the creature continued to hit the shield.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked curiously not moving from where he was.

"I don't know." Sophia said just as surprised.

"It's her powers." Castiel said

"You have powers?" Sam questioned confused

"I'm just as surprised as you are." She said as the creature hit the shield one last time before it exploded and she screamed as she was covered with this bloody black substance. _ It can't hurt anyone anymore._ She thought silently.

"What happened?" Sam asked as she fell back against Dean and then he saw the mess all over her as her and Dean fell on the ground

"What is it with you and killing my babies?" Crowley bellowed

"Sophia?" Sam called to her as she and Dean sat on the ground in a tangle of legs.

"Can we not do that again like ever." she smiled shaky at Dean

"I'm with you on that." Dean said to her as he helped her up to her feet.

"I told you Crowley you can not touch her." Castiel said as Sophia looked at him.

"Without control over her powers she's a danger to anyone even herself. I'd be doing you a favor." Crowley pointed out as his eyes met hers." I can make sure that never happens." she eyed him cautiously

"He will use you to hurt others." Castiel said to her" That's what he wants. As long as he has you he can kill and hurt as many people as he wants." he saw Sophia's eyes close

"Listen to me Sophia, Crowley will use your abilities to suit his needs and wants then when you are of no more use to him he will kill you." Dean said as he looked over at Sam for some help.

"I will not let you touch her." Castiel said to Crowley

The next thing Sophia knew was she saw this bright light then she passed out.


	5. Angels, Demons, Witches Just My Luck

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Supernatural. I do however own my oc's and plot.**_

**Chapter Five**

Sophia woke up to the sound of voices all around her. They sounded so far away. She couldn't open her eyes because they felt like they were weighted down. She felt a hand touch her forehead. It was gentle and warm. She felt someone take her hand in theirs. She forced her eyes to open, but they refused to focus. Her head was pounding and she thought for sure she was going to throw up everywhere.

"Sophia are you with us now?" Castiel's voice called to her as her vision began to clear.

"What...Sam?" her heart started pounding in her chest as she became aware of her setting and flew to a sitting position immediately rewarded with being dizzy.

"I'm right here." Sam was at herself instantly." You're safe now." he took her hand in his reassuringly.

"No, I'm not safe." She said calmly as she came to a full sitting position and looked around the room. Castiel was kneeling beside her. Sam was sitting on the couch next to her and Dean was standing off to the side watching the scene."I'm never going to be safe again."taking a deep steadying breath she stood up." The life I had, I'll never be able to go back to it ever." she shook her head as she spoke." Lucas is dead because of me." Sam tried to interrupt her, but she held up her hand as she went on as she turned to face Dean." I don't know what happened out there, but I saw when you were killed by a hell hound." slowly and cautiously she walked up to Dean who looked to Castiel then back at her." I can't explain it, but I couldn't let that thing kill you again or anyone else for that." she felt the tears sting her eyes." I don't know how you survived that, but I am so sorry you went through that." She sighed as she put her hand on his cheek feeling him stiffen at her touch, but not move away." I'm not giving you pity, but sympathy there's a difference." she dropped her hand and turned from him as she faced Castiel" What Crowley said out there about me being a witch," she narrowed her eyes at him" You seem to know a lot about me so you tell me what that was all about." she folded her arms across her chest as she locked eyes with him." And don't even think about telling me half truths." she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath hoping she looked more confident than she felt.

"He was telling you the truth." Castiel said as he carefully thought about his words as he explained to her about being a pure blood witch and a prophet protector. When he was done she was sitting down next to Sam taking it all in.

"So, just so I'm clear on all this I'm a pure blood witch," she glanced up at Castiel who was standing in the middle of the room watching her." Meaning I was born with powers and not magic right?" she questioned as she scrunched her nose up.

"That is correct." Castiel confirmed with a sharp nod.

"As long as I'm a virgin my powers will be uncontrollable and unstable meaning that I could be a danger to those around me as well as myself." She wasn't asking him she already knew by the look on his face." I can't just have sex with some random stranger either because I have to have a deep bond with the person I have sex with." she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment now, but she had to understand this." Who ever I bond with has control over not only my powers, but me to?" now she was asking him a question.

"Yes," He answered as he saw her visibly stiffen at that thought.

"So, I'd this beings slave. Forced to do whatever they order me to." she felt like she was going to have another panic attack." I couldn't live like that." she met Castiel's eyes in earnesty." Do you understand?" He nodded slightly as she went on" I would die a little everyday if that were to happen to me." She took a deep steady breath as she went on" So, there has to be a way around that without hurting people or becoming a slave." at least she hoped there was.

"If you chose to bond with someone completely it wouldn't be them owning you because they would essentially give up control over you right back to you." Castiel added hoping to give her a little comfort.

"Okay, but because I am a prophet protector if I decide to have sex I could lose my connection to the prophets and the ones waiting to become a prophet." he once again nodded as she rubbed her hands over her face." Yeah, this is frustrating and confusing at all."she sighed." Tell me more about being a prophet protector. What is a prophet and how do I know them?" she once again met Castiel's eyes.

"A prophet of the lord is chosen by god. Their names are embedded in your DNA." He answered her cautiously" Only one will be assigned to you for protection and you will know when you see them. You will have such a strong connection that you will know where they are and whatever happens to them you essentially feel it to." he finished as he watched her.

"If they get I hurt I do too." he nodded confirming her suspicion." If they die do I die too?" her heart nearly stopped as Castiel nodded once again." Can't you take it out of my DNA? You know I can do just being a pure blood witch." she felt Sam touch her arm in an attempt to reassure her." Why me?"

"Because your father was one." He replied plainly as he regarded her seriously

"I know this is a lot to take in." Sam looked over at Dean as he continued" We'll do all we can to keep you as safe as possible." He took her hands in his.

"So, if I remain a virgin my powers could either go away or get so out of control that I hurt myself or others, but if I lose my virginity to the wrong person I could become a slave to them and still hurt innocent people also I would lose my connection to the prophet I'm supposed to be protecting, but in keeping the connection if I fail to keep them alive I die too." She stood up and looked directly into Castiel's eyes." Anything else I need to know because I'd really like to get this stuff off me." she would not allow herself to cry this was not the time or place. She didn't allow him to speak as she walked out to the bathroom.

"Sam it's your call." Dean said to him already knowing Sam wanted to protect this girl.

"She needs us Dean." He said as Dean nodded and began to gather stuff to put in the impala.

"Then she comes with us." He said as Castiel cleared his throat causing both boys to turn to look at him.

"There's more that I did not tell her." Castiel said as he faced both of them.


	6. Found

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing in Supernatural. I do own my oc's and plot.**_

**Chapter Six**

"He was all like ' How you doing?' Like he was trying to copy Joey from friends." Sophia and Sam were talking about bad dates they'd been on.

Because she had no clothes she had to borrow a shirt from Sam and some sweat pants from Dean that she had to roll up at least four times and still they were too big for her. The shirt Sam had loaned her sleeves covers her hands and reached almost to her knees. She had been here for almost two weeks. The three of them had settled into a nice routine. They'd wake up Sam would pick up breakfast leaving her and Dean alone. Which at first was spent in awkward silence, but now they had easy conversations. She found her and Dean had somethings in common. He was a lot more than just a pretty face.

"I got you beat because I once went out with this chick who did nothing, but talk about her ex boyfriend," Sam turned from the sink where he'd been putting dishes at to look at her pointedly," In _very_ graphic detail." She busted out laughing.

"Oh Sammy, honey." She tried to stop laughing, but the look on his face was just too funny. She played absently with the sleeves of the shirt she wore.

"In the morning we'll go shopping and get you some clothes that fit." Sam told as he turned to look at her once more and then he chuckled at how she looked in his and Dean's clothes." You look like a midget in those."she looked down at herself and laughed nodding her head.

"Thanks." She blushed lightly." So, while we were in school were you doing the hunting thing then too?" she leaned against the counter in the kitchen as Sam went about cleaning up.

"Uh, no I was actually not hunting then." he said as he looked over at her "I was trying to have a normal life." she noticed the bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah normal lives are so overrated if you ask me." she looked down at her sleeve covered hands." My dad tried the normal life to and it didn't work out so well for him." Sam finished the dishes and came over to her.

"We're going to find him I promise you that." he took her in his arms and held her in a comforting embrace.

"I know we will." she said as she stepped out of his embrace and smiled." So, when are we going to get me some clothes." she wanted to change the topic." Unless you want me to walk around naked." At this point Dean walked in.

"I vote you walking around naked." He gave her smirk as her eyes flew to meet his.

"You couldn't handle seeing me naked." She was determined not to back down from his teasing even though her face felt like it was on fire.

"Oh, I think I can." He told her holding eyes contact with her as he stepped closer to her invading her personal space just enough to make her uncomfortable.

"Well, I couldn't handle you walking around naked." Sam cleared his throat so Dean would back off. Sophia busted out laughing at this.

"Well, he's right it has been a while for him." Dean was laughing too at this point." He wouldn't be able to control his self." he received a dirty look from Sam

"Ha, I have you beat Sammy no matter how long it's been for you I absolutely have you beat." She grinned at him as he shook his head.

"Don't encourage him it only makes him worse." now it was Sam's turn to blush.

"Oh, dude she does." Dean seemed to sober up a bit at this realization" I could help you out with that you know." he saw her amused expression sober up a bit before she spoke.

"As tempting as that maybe I think I'll pass." she swallowed back the nervous bubble in her throat and fought the urge to squirm as she looked down at her feet.

"Suit yourself." Dean shrugged as Sam shook his head

"Anyhow uh, I'll take you to go get some clothes and then we gotta head out." Sam told her.

"We got a case?" Dean asked curiously

"Yeah, a bunch of missing women all in their late twenties." He handed Dean the news paper." There's no trace what so ever, but look here the last one they found scorch marks on the ground where she was last seen." Dean looked at him

"What are thinking? Dragons?" He asked curiously

"I don't think so. They usually go after virgins." as soon as the word left his mouth he regretted it and saw Sophia visibly stiffen. Before he could apologize or anything Castiel appeared.

"Dude seriously there's doors you know." Sophia stammered out as her hand flew to her chest where her heart was pounding in her chest.

"I apologize for scaring you, but this is important." He looked over at her briefly then back to the boys." Crowley released your father," that was as far as Castiel got before she grabbed his hands in hers with hopeful eyes starring into his.

"Where is he? How is he? Is he still human?" her mind was racing a million miles a second as her heart pounding roughly against her chest.

"I have moved him to some place safe and he's asking for you." Castiel looked over her head to Dean.

"Then take me to him." relief washed through her entire body as her mind only focused on the fact that her father was indeed a live.

"Wait there's more." Her expression falter as she felt dread seep into her bones.

"No," she said as if her denying it would make what Castiel was going to say not true.

"I'm sorry I wish I had better news, but we were unable to remove the demon that possesses him due to the injuries your father has." she felt hands on her shoulders as she dropped Castiel's hands and took a shaky breath.

"I want to see him." she said numbly as she tried to take in everything.

Sam and Dean shared a knowing look as Castiel nodded his head.

"Okay I'll take you all to him, but do not get to close." He said to her as she nodded.


	7. Can They Even Tell The Truth

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own anyone or thing in Supernatural. I only own my oc's and plot.**_

**Chapter Seven**

Sophia sat in the back of the Impala as they drove to the site where Cas told them her father was at. Her mind was racing to all sorts of things, but not focusing on anything. Her heart was hurting and she was starting to feel the weight of her situation. Her best friend Casey was dead because of her. Her dad was possessed because of her. Lucas was dead because of her. _Sammy._ If anything happened to Sam because of her she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Can we stop please?" Her voice was so soft the guys almost didn't hear her.

"Are you okay?" Sam half turned in his seat and saw how pale she was.

"No, I think I'm going to throw up." she said as Dean jerked the car to the side of the road.

"Do not throw up in my baby." He said as she flung open the door and nearly fell over on the uneven ground. She heard both the doors open and knew the guys were getting out.

"I just need a moment please." she tried to keep the tears out of her voice as she walked away from them.

"You go do the chick flick moment with her and make it quick." Dean told Sam as he got back into the impala.

These were not his best things to deal with. He was more kicking ass and having sex type of person. Although he would never admit it out loud he actually liked Sophia. Once she relaxed she was easy to get along with. She could go toe to toe with him when it came to teasing and joking around. Sam obviously cared for her and she cared for him. If she was a different girl he would have turned on the panty dropping charm and been done with her. Now here he sat in his baby while his brother was dealing with the emotional mess that she was about to unload.

"Soph, I know this is a lot to deal with." Sam started, but she held up her hand.

"I'm not going to do this right now okay Sammy." she took a deep calming breath as she pushed her feelings down.

"It's okay you've been through a lot." He told her as he stood just behind her.

"This is not the time nor the place." She said feeling like at any given moment she was going to break down into a million pieces.

"I'm here whenever you're ready." he told her as they stood there her with her back to him and him waiting for her to decide what she was going to do next.

"He's my dad Sam." Sam noticed that she only called him Sam when she was in a serious mood." I can't lose him too." she swiped at the hated tear that slid down her cheek." I don't know what to do here. I am so far out of my box I don't even know where it is anymore." another tear fell down her cheek.

Sam remained silent not knowing what to tell her that would make her feel better.

"I'm good now, let's get going so, that we can figure out how to save him and all that." she sighed as she turned to face Sam.

"When we get there he's not going to be your dad." He told her as she closed her eyes." He'll look like him. He'll sound like him. He will tell you things that he swears comes from your dad and they won't be. They will be lies." she opened her eyes and he looked her deep into her depths."No matter what you can't believe him." she let out the breath he hadn't known she was holding.

"You asked me to trust you." She reminded him as she nodded." I do. I trust you with my life and now I'm trusting you with my dad's. There has to be away to save him." she saw the doubt flash in Sam's eyes.

"If there is I promise you we'll do it." He vowed as they got back into the car.

Dean looked over at Sam then back at Sophia through the review mirror.

"We're all good." Sophia said as her eyes met Dean's.

"Good." He said as he started back on the road.

The rest of the ride was silent as Sophia tried to prepare herself for the possibility she might lose her father. She swallowed against the lump in her throat. Her dad might have been a lousy dad to her after her mom died, but he was still her dad. She had to try to save him. She owed him that much. Would he do the same for her? She doubted that he would. She mentally shook herself to get rid of the unwanted memories that were surfacing.


	8. That's Not My Dad

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or one in Supernatural. I only own my oc's and plot**_

**Chapter Eight**

"You ready for this?" Dean looked over at Sophia as they came to a stop where Castiel said he had her dad. He knew Sam was thinking the same thing he was thinking. The time they saw their dad while a demon possessed him. He really sympathized with Sophia on this. It was the hardest thing he had to endure. Well one of them.

"No, but then again I'll never be ready for something like this." She replied solemnly as she took a deep breath.

"I'm right here." Sam reassured her as he stood by her. He thought back to the time he spent with her in college. She was smart, but hated to show it. Her and Jess were nearly inseparable.

"I know you are, but I don't want you to be." She said this to both him and Dean.

"You can not go in there alone." Dean said firmly understanding her need for closer, but knowing it was a stupid thing to do.

"You can not go in there with me." She met Dean's eyes stubbornly

"Sam talk to her." Dean said his voice sounding frustrated.

"Sam, doesn't have to talk to me." She retorted" He's been talking to me. The fact remains the same. That thing in there is possessing _my dad_. I need to do this alone." she squared her shoulders and jutted her chin out determinedly.

"Not gonna happen." Dean dismissed her as he walked into the building.

"You can stand right outside the door that way if anything happens you'll be there." She argued with him as they continued to walk toward the room her dad was in.

"I'm with Dean on this." Sam spoke up trying to talk some sense into her." Demons are dangerous you can not face them alone." she shook her head at him as they stopped right outside the door.

"That's my dad in there." she looked into his eyes pleadingly

"See that's why you can't go in there alone." Dean stated" That is not your dad in there." when she narrowed her eyes at him he swore to his self.

"That's where you are wrong he may not be in control of his self, but that _is my dad_ in there. I'm not gonna let you hurt him." she was not going to back down on this.

"You heard Cas your dad is already..." Sam started, but she cut him off.

"Cas is not _me_. I'm a doctor or at least that's what I was going to be. I'll be the judge of how serious he is." she put her hand on the knob." Just give me five minutes it's all I'm asking for." she could feel Dean starring at her intently

"Five minute no more." Dean reluctantly agreed.

She nodded her head as she went in. The sound of the door shutting behind her was nearly deafening. The sight she saw made her gasp out loud. Her dad was chained to a chair with all these weird symbols and things on the floor around him. He watched her silently as she stood there afraid to move, yet relived to finally see him. As her eyes met his she could see they were no longer the grey eyes she had known her whole life they were black and cold looking. A shiver skittered down her spine. She took a deep, calming breath as she proceeded to move forward.

"Ah, Sophia finally we meet." she swallowed as she stood just outside the circle." If you let me go I can save your daddy." she had to admit it was tempting." He's still alive you know. He begs for his life in here." Then as if it had heard her dad's voice it starred off into space then met her eyes again" Not so much for your life. Maybe you don't want to save him. He was a horrible father after all. He treated you like you were nothing. Unworthy of his love. A no good whore just like your mother." The thing sneered as it saw the flash of pain in her eyes." Then again guess you're not a whore after all."

"Shut your filthy mouth." she spat out" You are not my dad." she wished she sounded my confident than she did."I know all about how your kind lies"

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Humans lie to." It replied." I know his memories though." it was watching her every move as she paced back and forth as she tried to pull her thoughts together." After your mother died he never looked at you because she died for you. He despised you for that."

"Let me talk to him." she ordered him trying to ignore it's hurtful, but true words.

"He has no use for you." it smirked as she stared at it." Cheer up there princess because your daddy dearest may not think to highly of you, but we all do." she creased her brows together." You are a special little human." it sniffed the air and smiled evilly at her." The smell of virgin blood is very intoxicating. Crowley has big plans for you and if you were smart you would do as he says."

"You mean if I had no dignity I'd be like you and be his little bitch." she spat out hating the thought of anyone owning her like that." I'd rather die than let anyone have such control over me." she heard the door open and knew they guys were there.

"He likes the struggle you know." it said ignoring the fact that it was no longer just Sophia in the room." He will kill everyone you have ever met until you are on your knees begging him to end it all. Even then he won't give it to you." it chuckled as she took a step back from it." He loves a stubborn streak. It makes breaking you that much more entertaining and sweet."

"Alright you son of bitch shut your hole." Dean said to it as he got ready to torture the thing." You had your five minutes now it's our turn." she opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and nodded at him.

"You wanted to talk to your daddy well, here you go." it closed it's eyes and when opened again she saw the grey eyes of her dad looking back at her.

"Princess," her dad's voice sounded painful as he spoke to her and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Daddy." she whispered and when she took a step forward the guys both held her back.

"Careful it's still in there." Sam said as he looked down to make sure she didn't mess up the trap.

"Sophia, sweetie you have to get out of here." her dad pleaded with her" It's a trap..." before he could finish the demon took back control." You're too late." it said as Castiel appeared in the room." It's not just Crowley that wants your little virgin here boys it's angels too." Sophia turned around and met Castiel's eyes.

"Is it true?" she asked unsure of what to believe at this point

"Yes, it is." he told her honestly as he shared a look with the guys.

"Why?" she asked needing to know

"Go on Castiel tell her the truth she deserves to know the very ones she trust to keep her safe want her dead." it taunted with an evil smirk as Sophia took in a sharp gasp.

"You want me dead?" she couldn't keep the hitch in her voice from coming through

"I don't want you dead." Castiel said to her

"Bu the angels want me dead?" she whispered in disbelief." Why?"

"Because you're a liability." he said to her as she turned to look at the guys" They consider your humanity a weakness that Crowley can use to get you on his side."

"You both knew this and you let him be near me." it wasn't a question she could tell by the look they were giving her that they already knew." I trusted you and you kept this from me." betrayal was clear in her eyes as she met Sam's eyes before she walked out of the room.

Sophia kept walking until she was outside and the cool, crisp air hit her in the face. She took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down as she leaned against the cold concert of the wall. So, the angels wanted her dead. Crowley just wanted her to be his slave. Sam wanted her to trust him, but he wouldn't trust her in return. Dean could careless he didn't know her well enough to care. The demon that was in her dad was right about something her dad never thought she was worthy of his love. After her mother died he couldn't even look at her in the eyes.

"Well, well alone at last." Crowley's voice sent chills down her spine as she let out a bitter snort without opening her eyes.


	9. Give It Up Already

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, but my oc's and plot.**_

**Chapter Nine**

"Seriously, I am not in the mood for you right now." she was done with being afraid no matter what he could do to her." Have you not done enough and yet I keep telling you _no. _ You just can't get it though." She opened her eyes and was a little bit startled at how close he was to her causing a gasp as she involuntarily flinched smack her head on the wall." Damn it all!" she swore grabbing her head and pushing away from the wall to pace behind Crowley who was watching her intently." You know what I can't even blame you for all that has happened to me thus far because it's not your fault." she was circling around Crowley slowly as she spoke." My best friend is dead because of some lackey of yours, but he wouldn't even had went after her if it hadn't been for me." Her voice was calm, and cool as she spoke." You tortured my dad and allowed him to be possessed, but you would've never gone after him if it weren't for me." She stopped once she was back in front of Crowley meeting his eyes as he gave her a slight nod indicating she was right so far."A man that knew my dad gave his life because of me. Do you see a pattern here?" she didn't wait for him to answer as she began to walk around him again." Because I do. If I had never been born _none of this_ would have ever happened." a tear slid down her cheek as she turned and saw Crowley facing her." This whole mess I my fault. I have no one to blame, but _myself._" another tear fell down her cheek.

"Is there a point to all this blubbering?" he asked in a bored tone as he watched the tear on cheek slid down to her chin. He _almost_ felt bad for her. _ Almost._

"None that you would understand." she snapped back to her determined self." Here's a news flash for you and you can take this to your grave. The day I ever agree to that dumb ass deal my mother made is the day I die. I would rather die fighting with every breath left in me then to ever be your slave. Even if that means taking my own life. Do you understand? "She cocked her head as she finished and waited for him to say something.

"That was a very touching speech." He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye." I understand you're scared it's normal you're human." he heard the doors open as the guys came out the building." Really and I thought I'd get some alone time with her." he didn't turn to look at the guys.

"Sophia you okay over there?" Dean asked as he gave her a quick look.

"I'm still alive." she snapped really sick of this scene." But not for long." Her eyes never left Crowley's.

"She's over me and the angels blah, blah, if she had never been born then none of this would be happening, blah, blah. She's considering ending her own life which means her soul goes straight to hell. Under my control." Crowley mocked her as he smirked.

"I meant what I said Crowley." her tone was dead serous "You'll have my soul, but you will never hurt anyone else because of me." she didn't care if tortured her forever as long as her loved ones were safe.

"What did you say?" Sam asked worried that she make have agreed to his deal.

"That I'm not going to be his slave." she stated firmly" I would rather end my own life than to ever have that happen." as the words left her mouth she felt someone grab her and fling her away from Crowley causing her to fall to the ground hitting her cheek on a sharp rock that sliced into her cheek.

"I warned you Crowley to stay away from her." Castiel's voice made Sophia jerk her head up to him because it sounded deadly.

"Soph" Sam said as he went over to her side checking to make sure she was okay." Here let me see." he took her chin in his hand as he looked the cut over." It's not that bad we'll get you to the car and clean it up for you." he helped her up on her feet.

"Just don't get blood in my baby." Dean said as he looked at Cas then walked with Sam and Sophia toward the Impala.

"Is Castiel going to be okay alone with Crowley?" she asked as she leaned against the Impala and Sam cleaned her cut putting a tiny band aid on it.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Dean said as he sighed heavily


	10. Kissing is So Fun

**_Disclaimer: I only own my oc's and plot_**

**Chapter Ten**

Weeks later found Sophia, Sam, and Dean spending more time together. Sophia and Sam's friendship had deepened. Dean and Sophia had developed this playful flirting relationship. She even got use to Castiel who had made it his responsibility to protect her from Crowley and other angels. The guys decided to train her so that when they left her alone she would be able to hold her own if she had to. Which was the only reason why they left her alone tonight. They had left yesterday to go take of those missing women and did not want her anywhere near whatever it may be. She was just glad to have sometime to herself with one of them glued to her side.

It would be a few hours before they would be here. She had cleaned and re cleaned every part of the place she called home that she could. She took a long hot shower and even walked around naked to air dry trying to pass time. Now she was walking around in her underwear starting dinner. It was going to be Manicotti stuffed with five different cheeses. It would be done before the guys would be home, but not be much. She walked over to the fridge and took out the bread sticks to put them in oven as she made the Parmesan cheese dip from scratch. As she put the bread in the oven and had just finished making the dip she had this feeling someone was starring at her she turned around with the spatula in her hand as her weapon only to see Dean leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

"You scared the shit outta me Dean." she gasped as he continued to stare at her now with a smirk on his face as she felt his eyes touch every part of her exposed body. She was suddenly very conscious of her lack of clothing." You guys were not suppose to be home for hours." her face was burning, but the way Dean was looking at her made this jolt of awareness go through her.

"Do you usually walk around in your underwear when ever you're alone?" Dean pushed his self off the door as he stepped more into the room his eyes on hers the entire time.

"No," she said her voice sounding scratchy as she cleared her throat." Sometimes I walk around naked." she moved to go out of the room so she could get to her room for some much needed relief from Dean, but he was quick to grab her arm." Where's Sam?" her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

"He went to go get some food figured you'd need some more." his voice was husky as he pulled her in front of him.

"I should go put some clothes on before he gets back." she was proud she wasn't stumbling over her words even though she felt anything, but calm.

"You probably should." He said, but not moving to let her go instead pulling her closer to him until she could feel the heat from his body." But that would just be more I'd have to take off."

"Dean don't." she half whispered half sighed as he leaned his head down and she knew he was going to kiss her. She couldn't let that happen. He was Sam's brother. They barely knew each other. Then her brain stopped working as his lips met hers.

Dean told his self he should keep moving to his room. He needed a shower and sleep. Then she turned around he saw that her plain black underwear and bra had red bows on the front below her bellybutton and right between her nice breast. Even then he told his self to just get away from her. She was Sam's friend. She was a virgin. He did not want the responsibility that came with bedding her. Then he touched her bare arm and he forgot his good intentions.

Sophia was sure she was going to go to hell because this had to be the most sinful kiss she had ever had. She told herself it wouldn't go beyond the simple press of his lips against hers. He moved his lips over hers as he traced her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her lips granted him the access he was silently asking for. She gave as good as she got in the battle for control of the heated kiss they shared. The hand that was on her upper arm now dropped to her waist as he pulled her up against his body. She grasped the back of his head pulling him down more as the kiss deepened. _Yep, I'm going to hell for this._

Dean turned them so that she was against the counter as he continued to kiss her. He felt her soft warm skin underneath his hands. When she pressed her body fully against his he couldn't resist anymore. He wanted her no matter the consequences. He moved his hands up over her breast as he massaged them her bra. He heard the soft moan at the touch. _What the hell am I doing? _ He pulled away from her putting distance between them as he tried to regain control of his self.

"Uh," she started, but he interrupted her.

"No, don't say a word I need to go shower it's been a long night." he said as he left her alone.

She waited until she was sure he was in the shower before she went to her own room. She decided the more clothes the better. No man had ever touched her like he had. She touched her slightly swollen lips. Man if she wasn't careful she would let him take her virginity without a fight. At least if he controlled her powers he wouldn't hurt innocent people. Then again according to Castiel if she let Dean take her virginity then she wouldn't be able to have a connection to any of the prophets of the lord. How was she to protect anyone if she couldn't even protect herself?

"Sophia, I took the food you had in the oven out." Dean said through her door causing her to jump and fall knocking over the chair she had in there." Are you okay in there?" before she could answer or untangle herself from the chair he already had the door opened and was in her room gun drawn.

"I'm fine just fell over the chair." she smiled sheepishly at him from her position on the ground. _ At least I have clothes on this time._

"Here let me help you." he knelt down to get her foot untangled.

"Thanks." she whispered as she took note that his hair was slightly damp from his shower and she could smell the fresh clean scent of his body wash.

"There," He righted the chair and helped her to her feet." This is going to be weird between us isn't it?" she locked eyes with him and shook her head.

"It doesn't have to be." she said softly as the urge to kiss him surfaced.

"I have imagined what you would look like underneath your clothes, but now that I know." he smiled at her" It's all I can think about." he leaned his head down, but didn't kiss er lips instead he placed a kiss on her neck.

"We can't." she said her voice shaky

"I know." he kissed her neck again as he felt her shudder.

"There's serious consequences to this." she sounded so breathless

"Deadly." his lips moved against her neck.

"Dean? Sophia?" Sam called as he came down the hallway causing them to move a part from each other." Oh, there you guys are, what's going on?" he looked between them and eyed Dean suspiciously

"I got my foot caught in that chair and Dean helped me get it out." she left out the kissing and all.

"Are okay?" Sam asked concerned as he walked further into the room

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just embarrassed is all." she closed her eyes briefly.

"It's fine it happens." He said blowing off her comment gently." Lets go eat whatever you cooked smells good." he pushed her gently toward the door as the three of them headed into the kitchen.


	11. Meeting The Prophet

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing in Supernatural. I own my oc's and plot**_

**Chapter Eleven**

A few days after that soul stealing kiss found Sophia sitting in a small diner on the inside of a window booth with Sam as Dean sat across from them. She busied herself with looking through the menu. She glanced over the top as the guys talked about the case that brought them to this town. As her eyes moved over the top of the menu she caught Dean starring at her. The smirk that graced his lips told her he was remembering the kiss just as much as she was. She dropped her eyes back down to the menu. She felt Sam's arm brush hers lightly and she was suddenly reminded of Dean's hands on her body. Then she silently cursed Sam as he got up to go to the bathroom.

She glanced over at Dean who was glancing over his shoulder in the direction Sam _the traitorous bastard_ went. She dropped her eyes back to the menu which she had no idea what it said. Suddenly the menu was jerked out of her hands she gasped only to realize Dean was no longer across from her. He now was right next to her. He was actually invading her personal space. She moved until the window seal dug into her lower back. She shook her head no as she placed her hands on his chest to hold him off. She could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn't going to back off this time.

"No, no you, we, uh, Sammy, will be back shortly." she tried to reason with him as he leaned into her and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Plenty of time for this." he said as he kissed her roughly pulling her up against him as he snaked his hands into her thick tresses.

"This can't ever happen you know this." she moaned as his lips found the side of her neck." It's like torturing us both by you doing this." her words died in a moan.

"You keep saying that, but it keeps happening." he said against her neck then just as suddenly he was back over on his side of the booth like nothing happened.

"So, you know what you want?" Sam asked as he sat back in his spot next to her.

"Dean stole my menu." she said unsteadily as Dean smirked and handed her back the menu.

"Uh, is there something I need to know?" Sam looked between the two and narrowed his eyes.

"You mean aside from Crowley wanting me to be his slave and Angels wanting me dead." Sophia tossed out trying to avoid the smirk Dean had.

"Speaking of I think I found something that can help you out." Dean chuckled as he said this drawing a glare from Sophia and a confused look from Sam who just shook his head."Uh, right, so I found this site that talks about a half breed." he saw her wince at the name."I'm sorry it's what..." she interrupted him

"I know it just felt wrong." she said to him

"Sorry," she just nodded her head indicating him to go on." This one site says that because you are part of both bloodlines that the rules that applied to either one of them does not apply to you." this got Dean's attention

"So, what you're saying she can finally get laid and not worry about losing the connection with the prophets?" Sophia glared daggers at him as Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Dude, seriously" Sam shook his head "It's not much, but it's a start."

"It difinitly is." she said as she felt Dean's eyes on her again.

"When we get back we go over the books and see what The Men Of Letters knew." he suggested as the waitress came up to them.

"What can I get for you all?" the waitress eyed Sam like he was a piece of meat.

"I'll have a bacon cheese burger aside of cheese fries and a coke." Dean ordered and smiled at the waitress who wrote down what he said without giving him so much as a polite glance.

"And you sweetie what are you having?" she smiled flirtatiously at him to which he just smiled politely at her and looked back at his menu.

"Uh, I'll just have a chicken Cesar salad and a water." he handed her his menu as she wrote it down and then left without so much as looking at Sophia.

"Are you serious?" she questioned loudly as Dean laughed and Sam just chuckled "No, that's fine I'm not all that flippen hungry!" she turned in her seat to glare at the waitress. Who smiled at her and then turned her back on her." Oh, she is not getting a tip." she huffed as she sat back down.

"Come on that was funny." Sam said still chuckling.

"Says the guy who is actually getting food." she said as she looked out the window and saw a woman with long blond hair walking in." Oh, my god." she whirled around so that she could get a clear view of the girl.

She couldn't explain it, but she knew this girl. Her name was Camellia Peck. She was twenty-two years old. She was studying to be a chemist. She lived with two roommates. She just broke up with her first and only boyfriend since high school. He hurt her really bad and yet she still loved him. Sophia met Sam's eyes and swallowed.

"Look, I can't explain it, but I know that girl right there." She nodded her head to Camellia who was just walking by them without even looking at them." I have never met her before in my life, but the second I saw her I knew everything I could know about her." she watched Camellia over Dean's shoulder.

"Maybe you met her and just don't remember," Sam suggested as he caught sight of the girl in question.

"I'm telling you Sammy I have never in my life met the girl before." she stated clearly

"Your a prophet protector so, maybe she's a prophet of the lord or something." Dean looked over his shoulder and took in Camellia's appearance." She's definitely the hottest one so far." he turned back only to get glares from both Sam and Sophia.

"He's right Sammy that's her." Sophia felt this awareness go through like she knew this girl.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Sam asked curiously

"Let me out." She said to him as he gave her questioning look, but then gave in and let her out. She walked over to Camellia as Sam and Dean watched.

"Hi, I'm Sophia..." Camellia cut her off with a smile

"I know who you are and to tell you the truth I have never been more glad to see one person than I am now." Her blue eyes met Sophia's and it was like an instant connection as Sophia sat down across from her.

"You know who I am?" Sophia met Sam's eyes over Camellia's shoulder.

"Of course I do. The moment I saw you through the window it was like I suddenly felt safer and not to mention that really sexy guy, oh well angel said that you would be able to keep me safe."Camellia replied to her.

"Dark hair, tall, wears a trench coat kinda angel?" Sophia could curse Castiel if she wasn't afraid to curse an angel.

"No, he had blond hair, wore a t shirt and dark jeans." She said as she watched Sophia carefully.

"Oh, uh, I just thought... you know never mind." She smiled confused _crap."_ Hey, why don't you come met some friends of mine I think we'll be spending a lot of time together." she lead her over to Sam and Dean.


	12. Revelations

_**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I got a little side tracked.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hey Sammy what's going on?" A week after meeting Camellia and the boys had decided that it was time Sophia learned to defend herself properly. Castiel was helping her with her prophet protecting abilities, but being a witch was something no one knew how to handle.

"I figured you've been training everyday so you could use a break." He felt bad about the bruises she now had on her arms and legs due to her not letting them go easy on her. Camellia was researching ways to help Sophia with the witch thing while Dean was sleeping so, today he thought to have a nice day with Sophia.

"That sounds great." she smiled at him as he met her half way down the stairs." Where are we going?" suddenly she felt this intense heat in her hands and then this bright light shot from them hitting the wall beside Sam with a loud noise bring Dean and Camellia to them.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked as he looked between Sam and a very frightened looking Sophia." Are you both alright?" he eyed both very cautiously

"I-I don't know how that happened?" Sophia stumbled over her words truly stunned at what had just happened.

"Has it happened before?" Sam asked as he approached her carefully taking her hands into his and looking them over.

"N-no," she was shaking from head to toe now." I mean aside from when the hell hound attacked." she felt like she couldn't breath." I can't control it Sammy." tears fell from her eyes. " I could have killed you." She buried her face into Sam's shoulder as she cried.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Dean asked as Sam took Sophia into his arms and just gave a Dean a look" Guess not." he followed them into the sitting room.

"I found something that might help you gain temporary control over them." Camellia spoke up softly as they sat down "It's a ritual that you can do for protection which would help in a way and the more you practice rituals the more control you'll have." she looked from Dean and Sam back to Sophia." I know it's not what you guys wanted, but it's all we got for the moment."

"It's worth a shot." Sam said as he rubbed Sophia's shoulders comfortingly." You wanna give it a try?"

"If it helps to keep me from killing someone accidentally yes." she could feel the warmth in Sam's touch flowing through her, but she was still shaken by what happened.

"Great so, now we do witch ritual's to help her develop her witch side." Dean shook his head as he sighed heavily.

"What other choice do we have?" Sophia looked up into his eyes pleadingly." I could have hurt or killed Sam just now and I would rather become a full blown witch then to do that you know this better than anyone." Dean walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"I get that you're scared, but maybe there is another way." He suggested softly as he touched her knee." Let's ask Cas about it just to be sure." she nodded her head

"Okay, I just gotta do something." she told him as he pulled her to a standing position.

"What about the guy with blonde hair that told me about her?" Camellia asked curiously as everyone turned their attention to her.

"What guy?" Dean asked looking from Camellia's face to Sophia's

"Sophia do you know this guy?" Sam asked as he saw the color drain from her face.

"I did." she admitted her voice sounding rough." He died protecting me when I turned sixteen or so I thought." she met Sam's eyes." He had been around me my entire life. He was always there whenever I was in trouble."

"What's his name?" Dean asked curiously

"Well, when I met him he was called Brandon." Sophia said as her eyes met Camellia's.

"When I met him he said his name was Gabe." Sophia noticed the shocked expressions on the boys faces before she heard their gasp.

"As in Gabriel?" Dean asked scrunching up his brows.

"Yes, he said you two would be surprised to hear his name." Camellia said to them.

"How long have you known about this?" Sam asked Sophia who dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Since the day I met her. I was not sure if he was the same man, but now I am." Sophia said softly as Castiel appeared before them." Really you should just use a door." her eyes met Castiel's who just looked from her to the boys.

"Did you know Gabriel is back?" Dean asked him as Castiel looked over at Camellia.

"I had heard a rumor, but nothing solid." He said as he looked back at Dean.

"Well, from what we just found out he is very much still alive." Dean said as he looked over at Sophia who he noticed now wore a soft bruise on her cheek. He remembered when she got that yesterday morning they were training and Sam came in distracted her long enough for the punch that Dean swung her way to connect. He felt bad, but she told him it served her right.

"How sure can you be?" He asked as Camellia stood by his side.

"Because these two here saw him." Dean said as he pointed in between Camellia and Sophia.

"I saw him up until I was around sixteen when he died or just vanished." Sophia said softly still shaken from nearly killing Sam.

"I saw him not too long ago and he told me about her." Camellia said nodding her head in Sophia's direction.

"Well, then we have a problem." Castiel said as his expression turned serious.


End file.
